Whole New World
by livelaughlove225
Summary: When Lizzie, Bella's younger sister, was told the Quileute legends as a bedtime story, she totally didn't believe they were real. But, when she moves back to Forks with Bella... well, she finds a whole new world... Rated T for safety.HIATUS and RE-WRITE.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey, Stephenie Meyer, I'm you're number one fan! Can you give me the rights to Twilight?

SM: Sure, since you're my number one fan and all…

Me: REALLY?!

SM: No, I can't believe you fell for that!

Yeah, so I don't own Twilight!

**AN: This will include the events from Twilight, they will just be different, seeing as there is a new character. I have the next two chapters, but I want to see how people respond to this first. Thanks to everyone who helped me figure out how to put a story up here.**

Prologue

"NOOOO! I don't wanna go to bed! Story, Rachel, story!" I cried, 7 years old. Rachel Black was baby-sitting me, because Bella was going to Port Angeles after being forced to fish with our dad, Charlie.

"Lizzie, I don't _have_ a story! Just go to bed!" Rachel complained.

"But what about those _scary_ Quileute legends you always complain that your dad is taking too seriously? I bet they're not scary at all!" I challenged.

"Fine, Lizzie. Honestly, sometimes I don't get how you're related to Bella. You have the same eyes, but other than that, no one would guess that you're sisters," She noted. And with that, Rachel Black told me about the Cullens, about werewolves and about vampires. They weren't that scary, because they weren't real… or at least, that's what I thought….

**REVIEW!!!! It makes authors happy when people review, so do it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey, Stephenie Meyer, I'm you're number one fan! Can you give me the rights to Twilight?

SM: Sure, since you're my number one fan and all…

Me: REALLY?!

SM: No, I can't believe you fell for that!

Yeah, so I don't own Twilight!

**7 Years Later**

So she's 14, for you mathematically challenged.

LizziePOV

"Bella?" I ask, as our plane takes off. I can picture my mom, half crying to see her daughters go to Forks.

"Yeah, Lizzie?" Bella asks, pulled out of the trance she was in.

"She'll be okay, right? Phil will take care of her, right? We're not j-j-just abandoning her, right?" My voice breaks.

"Of course, Lizzie. We wouldn't leave if it was different. Why are you so worried?" She asks, concerned.

"Just paranoid, I guess," I reply. Bella drops it, and turns away. I'm not paranoid. I just said it because… I don't know why I'm worried. I think I'm really just worried about school. It's hard enough fitting in if you're the same age as every one else, not three years younger. I skipped three grades. Yep, three. Every one treats me like a baby or a freak back home, so I know I won't fit in in Forks, which has a population of 3,221 people. Phoenix was huge. After a half an hour of contemplating this, I realize another reason I won't fit in. I know what people think. No, not like a mind reader, I just have a good sense of what they think. That's how I knew that people thought I was a baby or a freak. And sometimes I know what's going to happen. Not like seeing the future, I just know. Like, when Bella and I were doing ballet (thanks to our Mom), I knew that I would be next to this retarded girl, Serena, and that Bella would be put in the back, all by herself. I don't know how I knew, I just… _knew_. So I am a freak.

~X~

We walked up to Charlie after we got off the plane. When we got to his car so we could get to the house, I cringed internally. Of course he would bring the cruiser, being the chief of police. I just didn't think about it… until now.

"So, Bella, I got you a car. It'll be good for you," Charlie said, attempting to start a conversation in the car.

"When you say good for me, what do you mean? How old is it?" Bella asked, suspicious.

"Um, it's a Chevy pickup. It's sturdy. It's not new… but the last owner kept it in good condition. They were the Blacks, remember them? Billy's in a wheelchair now, so he couldn't drive," Charlie said, trying to keep Bella optimistic.

"Dad, I can't take care of it if it breaks down," Bella said, weary.

"Wait, did you say Blacks? Didn't Rachel baby-sit me before? She was one of the twins, right? And Jacob was a year older then me, right?" I ask, changing the subject for Charlie's sake.

"Yeah, she did. And she was one of the twins. Jacob was and still is a year older than you Eliz- I mean Lizzie," He said when I glared at him. I _hate_ being called by my real name, Elizabeth. "You have a good memory Lizzie," He compliments.

"Thanks, Dad," I respond, blushing. I blush at everything and its sooo annoying sometimes. And then it was silent. No one talked, and Charlie didn't try to start another conversation, which was fine with me and Bella. Bella wanted to get to the house already, which I knew thanks to my "sixth sense".

When we got home, I put my stuff on my bed. There were two beds in the small room, causing it to look even smaller. The other _wonderful_ benefit of living with Charlie was the bathroom situation. There was only one.

Bella and I sat facing away from each other, and I knew we were both thinking about the next day. Honestly, I just wanted to get it over with. I promised myself not to cry, and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. Great. There was barely any food. I would have to get Bella to work on that. She was the cook of the family.

~X~

Bella had loved her car when Charlie showed it to her. I had to admit, it was a good car for her. It didn't go that fast, so she wouldn't get into that much trouble with it. After all, we were both klutzes. Bella whipped up what she could for dinner, which was pretty good considering what she had to work with. After dinner, we'd both gone to bed. There wasn't really that much to do in Forks, unless you wanted to splash in puddles. Forks was always raining. Finally, I fell asleep, even with the rain hammering on the window and Bella's crying. I knew she didn't want me to know, so I've never mentioned it. We would both have our own fair share of crying.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey, Stephenie Meyer, I'm you're number one fan! Can you give me the rights to Twilight?

SM: Sure, since you're my number one fan and all…

Me: REALLY?!

SM: No, I can't believe you fell for that!

Yeah, so I don't own Twilight!

**AN: I'm happy that I already have a few people putting this story on alert and favoriting it. Thanks for the support guys!!!! Moving on. When I said I was putting the events from Twilight, I didn't mean all of them. Just some of the essential ones or ones that I liked. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The only characters that are mine are Lizzie and any other ones I put in.**

**LPOV**

The next morning, after we'd had cereal, I got in Bella's car. Not having a license sucked; I had to be chauffeured everywhere. When we got to school after the silent car ride, all eyes were on us.

"Hello! You're Isabella and Elizabeth Swan, right?" a guy with acne issues asked, the first of many.

"Um… I prefer Bella and she prefers Lizzie. Who are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm Eric Yorkie. Would you like me to show you around?" He asked. I decided he was the chess club type, who was desperate for a girl.

"No thanks. We're fine," I answered. He nodded, and then turned around to find one of his friends, no doubt to tell them how he had just "flirted" with the new kids. "Let's go to the office," I said, my brown hair flying in my face from the wind. I looked up; great, it was starting to rain. Bella nodded, and we found the office in about 3 minutes. It was really easy to navigate; the school was very small.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope. You are the Swans, right?" she asked, and we nodded in reply. "Well, here are your schedules; Chief Swan got you two the same schedule because he thought it would make you more comfortable. And you'll need to get this slip signed by all your teachers," she said. You just gotta love Charlie when he does something like that.

"Thank you," Bella said, and then we left.

"That was sweet of Charlie," I commented.

"Mmhm," Bella agreed. We found our next class easily, and many people greeted us the same way Eric had. One of them, Mike Newton, had flirted with Bella until the teacher had asked him for an answer he didn't know. That first day was very annoying.

~X~

Lunch. Ugh. We were with someone named Jessica Stanley, from our Spanish class. She would never stop talking.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked suddenly, as we were eating our lunch.

Jessica looked up and replied with a giggle, "The Cullens." Then she told Bella their names, but I was listening. All I could think was _Oh. My. God. The Cullens. Vampires. _Suddenly, one with bronze hair looked at me in horror, and the short one with short, black hair went into a trance. _Shit. _Was all I could think. Because I knew the bronze hair one wanted me to come over so I could tell him how I knew. I had no idea how he knew that I knew, but I figured I better go over anyways.

When I got up, Bella and Jess were startled, but they let me go.

"Hello. I'm Lizzie. And you are…?" I asked, trying to keep it light. One with honey colored hair straightened his back, and the look on his face made him look constipated. At the same time, the beautiful blonde looked at me with hatred, and the big one looked like he wanted to laugh. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm pass over me.

"How do you know? How did you know I wanted you over here?" The bronze haired one asked.

"Hey, wait a second. Geez. I want to know your names first!" I replied. God, these people were being rude.

The bronze haired one smiled, "I'm Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Now will you answer my questions?" Suddenly, he was serious again.

"Well, _Edward_, I know because my baby sitter was Rachel Black as a kid. Her dad is the chief elder of the Quileutes. And… wow, this is going to sound stupid, I knew you wanted me over here because I can read minds… kinda. I can really just… _sense_ what people are thinking," I replied, for some reason, still calm.

"Hmm. She reads minds too? That's strange…" He said, mostly to himself.

"Wait, what do you mean by too? Do you read minds?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I do…" he replied.

When I got what he was thinking, I answered, "One, I am observant, and two, you guys don't have to leave. I kept the secret even as a seven year old, so I can keep it now!" I was miffed.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," he said, getting up. Hmph. Some people are just so rude.

I walked over to Bella and Jess and said, "I just wanted to introduce myself," Jess nodded, then went back to talking about whatever they'd been talking about before. Wow. The Cullens would actually stay. I could feel the sincerity of Edward's words. _Oh, crap! _I thought, realizing that I would have to keep this from Bella. I spent the rest of lunch thinking about how I was going to do that, barley eating anything.

On the way to biology, Bella asked, "Liz, are you okay? You barely ate anything,"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Just tired." We got to biology, and I noticed the two available seats. One was next to Edward, one next to Mike.

After we had gotten our slips signed, the teacher said, "Isabella, sit next to Mr. Cullen, Elizabeth, sit next to Mr. Newton."

"Actually, I prefer Lizzie," I said at the same time Bella told him she preferred Bella. He nodded, then gestured for us to sit. "Hey, Mike," I greeted him.

"Oh, hi Lizzie. You're my new lab partner?" He asked, disappointed he hadn't got Bella.

"Yes, actually, I am," I said coolly, then I realized that Edward was very still, and holding his breathe. Then I understood what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare! She's my sister, you jerk!" I whispered, so only Edward would hear. He nodded, then went back to his totally composed state. God, I would kill him if he killed my sister!

**AN: Wahoo! Lizzie knows the truth…. And they're staying!!!!!! And I updated a day sooner then I promised I would!!!!!!! The updates will be going a bit slower now that I have used up my already written stuff. I'm not sure if I'll ever give you 3 in one day again… but you can hope!!!! Reviews are awesome, so review!!!!!! You guys are awesome if you have read this AN, so answer this question and I'll give the person who answers the closest or gets it right a sneak peek at the next chapter!! The question is… How old am I? Figure it out! You can look at my writing to try to answer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never will.**

**AN:SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!! I know I should've gotten it up sooner, but I couldn't. If you want the whole story, PM me. And answer the age question!!!**

I followed (more like tried to follow) Edward after he shot up out of his seat. I left Bella behind, not thinking straight.

"What, Elizabeth?!" Edward snapped.

I cringed. Edward would know how much I hate Elizabeth. "My sister, Edward! My goddamn sister! And you wanted to kill her!! To… to… to-" he cut me off.

"Lizzie. I know. And I am fully aware of what the consequences would be. I'm leaving. To protect Bella," he said, looking down.

'_Crap. What about his family?'_

I thought, forgetting his… power, ability, whatever you wanted to call it. "Lizzie! My family will be upset I'm leaving, but they can handle it. And they will stay. We are a family of our word! I am a man of my word!" he growled, clearly upset. "Now get to class."

~X~

After school, I went to the Cullens' car. Rosalie, the beautiful blonde glared at me again, and Emmett… well, he was laughing, but he was just so…. huge. Jasper still looked constipated, but Alice looked as if we would be the best of friends.

"Um… hi Alice," I said nervously.

"Lizzie! What's…" she suddenly went into a trance, and I realized it probably had something to do with her ability or power or whatever. Jasper grabbed her arm and held tight, whispering something my human ears could not hear.

"Oh! Of course!" Alice said, to herself, as she came out of the trance. "Lizzie, how would you like to meet our 'parents', Carlisle and Esme?"

How did she know? "Um… that's what I was going to ask you anyways…" I said, uncomfortable.

"Great! How's… this weekend? I can pick you up!" Alice said, her pixiness rubbing off on me.

"Sure! See… see you then!" I replied.

I walked back to the truck, ready to face Bella again. She complained about Edward hating her… and my reply was terrible.

"He hates me Lizzie, I know it!" she cried, showing the Bella she only showed me.

"You don't know anything Bella!" I snapped, the stress of the day finally catching up. We sat in silence the rest of the ride. The silence was like a blanket, one that had been left outside all winter.

~X~

When we got home, Bella came upstairs to put her backpack away, then went downstairs to start dinner, still fazed by my reaction to her complaint. I sighed, then started my homework. It was a Friday, and I decided to do my homework for the weekend. If I was meeting vampires I didn't want anything to get in the way. After homework, I got a text from an unrecognizable number.

555-555-5555- Heeyyy!

Lizzie-Um… who is this??

555-555-5555-Christina, from ballet!

Christina… rang a bell. While Bella was to klutzy to do ballet, it was the one semi-athletic thing my klutziness allowed me to do.

Lizzie-O… Gr8!

Christina- So how u likin' the rain, girl?! **(AN: I just had to use that Mike quote!!!)**

Our conversation went on, but Christina eventually had to go (where else??) to ballet. With the conversation still in mind, I put my iPod in my iHome, and put on my favorite song, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Bella always used her CD player, but I preferred to be more modern with my iPod. I was as light on my feet as possible, trying to recall the steps from my last recital.

**Lennixx: If you people are wondering who I am… I am Sk8's new Beta! So yes, read, review, and love every minute of this story. You know you do… You just know it… **

**AN: I think I'm gonna do a little bit of this from AlicePOV, but I'm not sure yet. I want 2 try though. I'm rilly sorry for such a long wait… but I honestly just had too much going on. I can't believe I'm writing this b/c I was just at a bar mitzvah… which makes you so much luckier. I want to thank my awesomely awesome beta, R.M.J. Lennixx!!! I really just wanted to separate Bella and Lizzie in this chapter, but they are very similar… just not completely the same! I'll try to update sooner next time! I also just started another story Outta Spiral (thnx 2 Lennixx for the name and betaing). Chill, relax, and R&R!!!**

**-Sk8**


	5. Author's Note

First off, I'm sorry if anyone thought this was an update. I'm also extremely sorry for the lack of updates. There has been some stuff going on in my life that I need time to deal with. And, as my penname indicates, I'm a skater. We've had competitions and practices non-stop, but our last competition of this season is March 13, so I _should _get back into the swing of things. I have a huge competition this week coming up. I leave Tuesday and don't come back until Sunday. -Afterwards, I have to catch up on all my schoolwork, and then we have that last competition the next Saturday.

Whole New World is on **hiatus and re-write.** I don't know when the re-write will be posted. I have some, very little, but some of the first chapter written.

Broken will be continued as soon as possible. It's going to be my main story when I start writing again.

Outta Spiral will be continued, but I have no clue when. I honestly barely even remember where I was going in it, so anything you may have predicted probably won't happen.

R.M.J. Lennixx and I have a collaboration one-shot that I'm working on for my half. I have no clue when I will finish it, and it was supposed to be in Bronze's and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal's contest, so it is obviously very old. I apologize to Lennixx for not doing my part when I should have.

Have an awesome rest of February and an amazing March.


End file.
